Alpha
The Alpha is one of many entities which have become known as "God" in the multiverse - however the being itself has never been encountered (unlike the Divine Trinity or Pandemonium) and remains a mysterious presence often seen as a legend or myth yet also seen as a very real presence amongst the Absolutes, alongside its cosmic-twin The Omega. History According to one of the many creation stories which are told amongst the inhabitants of the multiverse things began as an infinite universe that had no limit and no end.. it was known as the cosmos. The Alpha was the supreme ruler of this infinite, singular universe, yet the closer one gets to the light the greater one's shadow becomes - so it was that the ultimate light would cast the longest shadow in the form of The Omega. Sensing the destructive power of The Omega the normally passive Alpha was forced into a battle that literally tore the cosmos apart, turning the once singular universe into billions of smaller fragments which would become the Multiverse. Creator and Destroyer fought until at long last the Alpha cast The Omega down, it was then that The Alpha left - deciding not to interfere with the newly formed Multiverse so that new life could begin and govern itself. Yet the Alpha's presence was too vast to truly leave and from the traces of power left from The Alpha the Primordial Ones were formed alongside the Absolutes - these beings would become the new rulers of the Multiverse and governed themselves largely on sacred rules passed down by distant memories of the Alpha. Siren / Charon Series Alpha will be a recurring character in the Siren and Charon series, appearing as the "Old Man", a seemingly all-knowing vagrant who converses with many of the main cast: this is Alpha's first major sign of returning as an active force in the multiverse. Powers / Abilities The Alpha is represented as the Supreme Power - as such trying to place limits on it are impossible. The following are attributed to The Alpha: *'Multiversal Constant' (as a member of the God Force Alpha is a Multiversal Constant, meaning cosmic resets and similar do not alter it in the slightly, also unlike Universal Constants there is only one Alpha in all the alternate realities that make up Reverie Multiverse : in addition Alpha is unable to have its memories altered in any way, meaning Alpha (and by extension all God Force entities) will always be aware of every alteration of every reality, regardless of the cause or the lengths by which the "reset" goes to erase / alter past or future events.) *'Creation Of The Cosmos' (before their was a Multiverse their was an infinite expanse of space and time - a singular universe that spread forever in all directions, the Alpha was said to be the creator of this domain and its Supreme Ruler) *'Creation Of The Multiverse' (the titanic battle between Alpha and Omega shattered the Cosmos into billions of smaller fragments, each fragment would become a universe in its own right and thus the Multiverse was said to have been formed) *'Creation Of The Primordial Ones ' (following the Alpha's departure from the newly formed Multiverse its energies gave rise to Primordial Ones - beings that had a tiny fraction of the Alpha within them and also had a small degree of memory of its Sacred Laws) *'Creation Of The Absolutes' (as well as the Primordial Ones a second group of entities known as Absolutes emerged from the energies left behind by the Alpha - less powerful than the Primordial Ones these beings would become the rulers of certain domains in the Multiverse, embodiments of abstract ideals) *'Creation Of The Sacred Laws' (the Alpha installed the memories of Sacred Laws into both the Primordial Ones and Absolutes, presumably as a safeguard against the awakening of The Omega) *'Imprisonment Of The Omega ' (the Alpha imprisoned The Omega and put it into its hibernation, the Sacred Laws binding it in place - when the Sacred Laws are broken The Omega begins to stir and if all Sacred Laws are shattered The Omega shall awaken and only a sacrifice of great worth may send The Omega back into hibernation) Category:Character Category:Concepts Category:Queen-Misery Category:Creators Category:Immortal Characters Category:Asexual Category:God-Force